The present invention relates to an inquiry system for detecting the location of the selected object or article, and more particularly, to a system used in a parts case or a file case including many boxes or compartments in which different articles are contained. Further, the device may be used for locating a missing child.
With the increasing amount of machine parts or document files, the need for an inquiry system for detecting a desired object, has increased. Until now, in known parts cases used in a stock room, a plurality of boxes accommodate many articles, and the different articles are respectively assigned to a predetermined position having a plate number or an indecated name therefor. Thus, detection can be performed only by searching for the plate number or the name itself and it takes a considerable amount of time to complete the detecting of many desired parts. Further, in the file cases which contain many thin files, such as drawings, care must be taken to replace the files to their predetermined positions. To facilitate this annoying procedure, files are usually accompanied with identifying numbers or are distinguished from one another by colors. Moreover, a device for searching for missing persons in a crowded or large area has not yet been developed.